khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Templar Knights
The Templar Knights is a RPG Inferno squadron that are under the current leadership of both Kaizer and xXNothingsFearXx. Mission Our mission is to build an empire and rid the world of Waltier of the darkness infiltrating it. Anyone in opposition to our mission shall be struck down. We are unorthodox; our paths, methods, and choices deviate from the norm. "The King and Queen shall come to power and rule with their Ace beside them. The Jack shall lead the Dark Knights into battle while the Ace covers the rear of battle with his squadron of Wizards. The time is now, their empire shall come to fruition." Rules #Follow the RPG rules. #Follow the forumrules. #Never disrespect the Inferno Team or any other staff member from the site. #Post only things regarded to the squad in this thread. #Anything non-squad/ non-RPG related goes in Social Thread. #No trash talking other squads. #No fighting amongst squad members. #If you are a member of the squad, wear † at all times. In front of name, at end of name, both or anywhere you see fit, just have it on you. #Keep names under 20 characters (excluding Squad Tag). #Post the Oath in your first post/ enrollment post. #Last but not least. Have fun, and live your Inferno life to the fullest. Requirements #Wins must be equal to 75% of 1,000 #2 Keychains Mastered. (excluding Kingdom Key) #Must have oath in post requesting to join. #Must pay a 200 munny fee. Non-Refundable. #Must be accepted by a majority vote. #Must have a total of 300 Skill Points. #Must have at least 5 Achievements. Current Active Members Title Description King: A mighty king that rules with an iron fist. His blows are as strong and loud as Thunder. Quick and devastating is he. Queen: A marvelous queen that can be as cold and Ice, yet at times flow like water. Be warned, for when this one is scorned, typhoons are known to appear. Ace: A Light Wizard rivaled by none. He is a master on the arts and only the foolish dare challenge his wisdom. Jack: The Darkest Knight. A master of all trades. A formidable foe. The Jack can and shall come at you from every way, striking you down before you even know what has hit you. Joker: A perpetual comedian, the Joker is naturally gifted at bringing people to tears with his joking. He is known to go a bit too far at times, though. Club: Elusive and quick on his feet, the Club wields magick with deadly precision, often striking down most physical foes without sustaining a single injury. Spade: Short, quick, and to the point, those who tangle with the Spade on the field of battle will be met with quick and painful defeat. Heart: A brilliant musician, the Heart fills others' hearts with a plethora of emotions just from strumming single chords upon his bass. Diamond: The Diamond in the rough. Among a field of sand, one Diamond stands out. An exceptionally skilled Knight, he is filled with potential superior to most of those around him. Deuce: When facing him in battle, many a foe has uttered the words "What the D-" only to be cut short by this puppy's furocious attacks. Outside of battle, the Deuce has picked up the nickname of Jester due to his less-than-serious approach to most situations. Wild: An unpredictable sort, one will never know what tricks he will pull out of his bag, but defeat of his enemies is assured. Oath I hereby pledge my services to the Templar Knights. I comply with the Templar Knights, I devote myself to the Templar Knights, I shall become one of the Templar Knights. Additonal Squad Information *'Date Established': May 20, 2009 *'Current Squad Funds': 26,136 munny *'Current Guild Primer Position': 1st *'Repute': 40 *'Guild Primer Points': 459 *'Motto': Veritate et Virtute Category:Active Squads